Hogwarts' Hottest
by hotter-than-potter
Summary: Featuring two of Hogwarts’ Hottest: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It’s 6th year and it seems our boys are quite smitten to two very unlikely girls. DMHG and BZGW. R
1. Chapter 1

"Students, boarding The Hogwarts Express, make haste and find your desired compartments. The train will be leaving within minutes." A stubby little man called out from the rear end of the train.

Just outside London's train station, a silver convertible stopped in its tracks just seconds before a black one halted beside it. A blonde boy with stormy grey eyes, who had been driving the silver convertible, jumped out of his car before his chauffeur could open the door for him.

"No need David, just gather up my luggage for me will you?" he said as he jogged to the black boy who was just getting out of the other car.

"Oy ferret! No luggage?" the black haired boy mused as he looked at Draco's empty hands.

"Shut it, Zabini. David's gathering it for me." Draco scoffed then looked at Blaise who also stood empty-handed. " As I can see, you don't have yours as well."

"Well, Roger's gathering it for me as well" Blaise motioned to his chauffeur, who was now picking up his bag. Then his head snapped to look at Draco. " Wait, what time is it?"

"It's 8:57 AM" Draco answered nonchalantly.

"Fuck it" Blaise cursed as he hurriedly grabbed his bag from Roger.

"Wh-" Draco's eyebrow's furrowed as he heard Blaise swore. What was wrong now? What was Blaise so worried about? The train's not leaving until- "Oh! Bloody infinite fucking hell!"

He ran to David and grabbed his luggage. How could he have forgotten? Draco you dumb ass. Hogwarts had changed its train schedule. The fucking train was leaving at 9:00 and that was like in a matter of a fucking minute or less. Damn it!

"Oy Zabini wait up" Draco called out as he ran after Blaise who was near the passageway to Platform 9 ¾.

"Hurry your little ferret legs will you? Were gonna be fucking left behind if we don't fucking make it on time" He shouted at Draco as he passed through the passageway.

Draco run through the passageway and nearly knocked Blaise, who stood staring at the moving train, to the ground. "Damn it Zabini, move your arse!"

"What? Don't tell me your planning on running after that train and jumping aboard it" Blaise cocked his eyebrow and smirked at Draco. Why do I even bother to ask? I definitely know the answer to this.

"Wouldn't have it any other fucking way" Draco then started running with Blaise fast in his tracks. "Well, see you inside Zabini, if you make it" He then ran faster and threw his bag in the first doorway he saw. Without second thoughts, he jumped in after his bag. Man, that was close! He stood up and dusted his clothes. Wonder if Zabini made it, probably, wouldn't be friends with a coward now would I? Gathering up his bag, he walked to the first compartment he saw. Leaned his ear at the door and hearing no sounds coming from the compartment, slid the door open.

"Damn Malfoy and his ferrety antics" Blaise swore as he jumped in the first doorway he saw. But as he did, he knocked someone to the ground. He ran his fingers in his hair. Damn! Draco's gonna pay for this. He used his hands to lift himself from the ground. But stopped as he touched the 'ground' he was sitting on. What the bloody hell! He then looked down to find a red headed girl with freckles under him, fuming with anger while looking at his hands. Blaise looked down at his hands that were, to his surprise, pressed at the girl's basoomas. He raised his hands quickly as if he was burned. He glanced at the girl who was now turning as red as her hair. Blaise you are so dead. You better find a good explanation, come on think fast, think, think, think. Blaise opened his mouth to start his so-called explanation when he was met with a painful slap. Scrap that, a bloody fucking shitty painful slap.

"What is bloody wrong with you woman?" He yelled as he was pushed to the ground. He flinched as he felt the pain surge through his left cheek.

"What's wrong with me! What's wrong with me! You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Ginny then jumped at Blaise and straddled him to the ground. What's he bloody smirking about? She glared at Blaise who smirked at her as if that was the most natural thing to do.

"If you wanted to shag me, redhead, you could have just asked you know?" Blaise sneered. This was bloody enjoyable. He, Blaise Zabini, was straddled to the ground by a not-so-bad-kind-of-hot girl on the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. How can anyone not find that enjoyable? And if this were another situation, he would have been sexually turned on. Mind you, not that he wasn't right now.

"Shag you? Hahahaha Shag you? You fucker!" Ginny raised her fist to punch Blaise but was stopped midway. Blaise grabbed her wrists and used it to pull her face closer to his.

"Yes I am and you're my little redheaded fuckette" Blaise whispered in her ear. Oh! Bloody hell look at her face. She looks stunned.

Ginny was about to snap at him when a brown haired boy approached them.

"Ginny, what are you doing on top of Zabini?" Ginny's current boyfriend, Dean Thomas, barked while clutching his fists.

Blaise smirked at this. So her name's Ginny, Ginny, not bad. Where have I heard that name before? I can't seem to place it. Never mind. So this must be her stupid excuse for a boyfriend. Well it looks like it's my lucky day. Wonder if Malfoy's having this much fun as me. If he made it that is.

Draco stepped in but nearly stepped out as he saw who was inside. It was none other than the great fucking bookworm herself, Hermione Granger. He then looked for signs of Potty and Weasel, her golden companions. Wonder why they're not with Mudblood here? He looked at Granger who by luck was not awake. She was curled up in one corner with a blanket around her and was breathing evenly. He decided to take the golden opportunity to sit down, his butt was aching from the fall he received. But of course, he wasn't sitting down with a mudblood, just across one. That wouldn't be too bad now, would it? And besides my bloody arse hurts much. I'll just take a little nap. When I wake up I'll just go out unnoticed by Granger and find Zabini. Malfoy you're so bloody smart for your own bloody sake. Draco closed the door then locked it incase someone might walk in on them. That would be unacceptable, a Malfoy in the same room with a mudblood, how preposterous. He dropped his bag, sat down and leaned on one side of the compartment. And within just a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Hermione shivered and pulled her blanket closer. It's so cold, I don't normally feel this way. Her head was dizzy and her teeth were clattering. Mum was right; I am coming down with something. Damn! It's freezing cold I need something warm, something to keep me warm. She opened her eyes slightly but was greeted with a blurred vision. She closed it again and shook her head. Hermione looked around but couldn't get her vision clear. As she looked across her, she saw a figure slump on the seat probably asleep. Must be Harry or Ron, they wouldn't mind if I cuddled myself to them. They would understand, I am sick after all. She stood up, her knees nearly giving up on her but was fortunately able to use her hands as support. She reached 'Harry/Ron' with her blanket still around her and thankfully in one piece. She moved closer, wrapped her arms around the person's waist and leaned her head on the person's shoulder. Ah, it feels much warmer now. She yawned before she was transported to another world in just a matter of seconds.

Just 8 compartments down, two boys were clouded with worry. The black haired boy with an infamous scar kept looking out of the window every 3 minutes or so. While the other one with red hair like copper and freckles along his nose, was eating Bertie Botts every flavored beans in such a haste that you would have thought he should choke anytime.

"Where is she? Do you think she made it Harry?" the red-haired boy asked.

"To tell you frankly Ron… I don't know…" Harry replied. He then ran his fingers to his unruly black hair.

Harry stared outside, it was getting dark and anytime now they would arrive at Hogwarts. Several weeks before, Hermione had owled them with the most dreadful news. Her parents had refused to send her to Hogwarts this year. They had heard about the killings that were revolving around the Wizarding world, which to their terror were mostly targeted to muggle-borns. With the dreadful news came news of defiant. Hermione was planning on escaping her parents clutches and defying their orders. She had said that no matter what; she would be on that train. She would be on Hogwarts Express. Several weeks before Harry would have welcomed her idea but now that he was able to come to some thinking, he wanted her away from the Wizarding world, as far away as possible.

"If she's the Hermione we know, she would have," Ron said weakly.

"But I wish, for once …she wouldn't be the Hermione we both know and grown to love" Harry countered, still looking outside.

Ron wanted to disagree but like Harry he had come to a definite conclusion. Hermione was safer away from the Wizarding world, away from Hogwarts and away from them. The old Ron would have thrown a tantrum and gone red from sheer disapproval but being who he was now, he just gave a slight nod and resumed what he was doing.

"Do you mind were trying to have a good shag here? You're ruining the mood." Blaise cocked an eyebrow at Dean who by now was near to having smoke coming out of his ears.

Ginny's jaw dropped and her head turned to Dean as she hurriedly got off Blaise. "Wait, Dean, don't listen to him. I was-"

"You were what? Humping another guy behind my back?" Dean furiously yelled.

"Clearly we haven't accomplished that yet." Blaise drawled as he got up and fixed his robes.

"Shut it Zabini!" Ginny shouted at Blaise. "Dean wait, I can explain." She turned to face Dean and grabbed his arm before he could turn his back and walk away.

"You see Blai-" Ginny started to explain but was cut off by Dean's growl of anger.

"Explain! Oh you don't need to explain to me about your whorish behaviors. As far as I'm concerned I don't have relationships with sluts like you. "

Before Ginny could move her mouth to retaliate, she was slapped hard across the face. Blaise couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oh he could stand tormenting girls just like Draco but one thing they hated more than those good for nothing Gryffindors was seeing a woman being physically abused. And before he knew what was happening Dean Thomas was sent hurdling to the floor.

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe it Dean had slapped her. Oh he would get it. He was downright out of bounds. He didn't even let her explain. He just assumed. Nobody slaps Ginny Weasley and gets away with it, no one. Ginny tightened her fists about to punch Dean right there and then. When all of a sudden he was sent to the ground by none other than the Great Blaise Zabini himself.

"Nobody fucking messes with a woman, especially mine" Blaise smirked as he stepped on Dean's chest. "You get it? I said do you fucking get it?" he roared and kicked Dean aside.

Dean still fuming with anger hurriedly stood up, nodded and walked away as fast as he could. He should have known better than to mess around with a Zabini, especially Blaise.

Blaise smiled triumphantly. And was ready to receive the thanks that he would be getting. Perhaps a little blackmail here or there would be in store. He chuckled and faced the girl that would be in his debt. But to his utter disappointment, she was gone.

"Well there's always next time." He smirked as he lifted his bag from the floor and walked through the train's hallway.

Draco woke up to the smell of cinnamon and strawberries. Cinnamon? Strawberries? What the hell! Draco Malfoy just doesn't wake up to the smell of cinnamon and strawberries. He rubbed his eyes and attempted to stretch his hands but found out that, that wasn't quite possible. He felt something, scrap that, someone was holding on to him. Someone! His eyes snapped open and as he looked down found the shock of his lifetime. Hermione, THE HERMIONE GRANGER, was curled up beside him. Oh no, not just curled up, no no no no, she had her tiny arms wrapped around his waist. Now that isn't right. This must be some horrible dream…no no…a very horrible horrible nightmare. Just close your eyes Draco that's it. So when you do wake up you'll find yourself across from Mudblood not cuddled up with her. Deep breathe very deep breaths.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

10! Now open your eyes Draco. But as he did, the same scene was played before him. Damn it! What is the bloody mudblood doing, clinging on to me? How can I bloody fucking escape, if she's locked me in her arms? Wait…wait…wait A flicker of thought crossed Draco's mind. Granger's wrapped her arms around me, Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. Now this should be fun! Draco thought as a smirk crossed his pale face.

"Granger…" Draco nudged Hermione's head with his shoulder that she was lying on. "Granger…Mudblood wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes slightly. "What is it Malfoy! I'm sleepy…" she then closed her eyes. Stupid Malfoy, what was he doing waking her up so early. Wait… Malfoy! She froze, oh bloody hell!

Malfoy looked amused for a second. But smirked when he felt her go rigid. " So Granger you awake now?"

Hermione pretended that she was asleep and didn't have a clue as to what was happening.

"If you don't wake up Granger, I'd be forced to make you wake up. You wouldn't want that would you?" Draco sneered.

To that Hermione's head snapped. "I'm awake. Now would you please go away, your ferrety smells are annoying me"

"I would love to go away from your horrid mudblood face but as I can see your actions speak louder than your words" he smirked then motioned to her hands that were around his waist.

Hermione looked down and was mortified of what she saw. She, Hermione Granger, had her arms wrapped around Draco Malfoy, her arch-nemesis. "How-what-wh…damn it!" Hermione pulled her hands away from Draco as fast as you could say 'A'. Draco's smirk grew wider. Hermione Granger, miss goody two-shoes swore. Now that was a laugh.

"Didn't know you had the hots for me Granger" Draco said resisting the urge to laugh at Granger's reaction. "If I wasn't thinking any better I could definitely say that you wanted to shag me senseless right here, right now"

"You know I don't Malfoy. And you amaze me at the fact that you can think. Especially with your thoughtless accusations of me, thinking you were hot." Hermione retaliated, as she was able to compose herself and move away from Draco. "You hot!…Hahaha… now that would be the day when pigs could fly"

"Well fortunately Granger, they do." Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you do have the hots for me…" he chuckled.

How could I be so stupid to use that muggle saying in the Wizarding world? Of course pigs could fly here, along with horses and other unknown magical creatures. Hermione wanted to go and bang her head on the wall, so much for being smart and a know-it-all Hermione.

"Oh please, I was using a-" Hermione tried to explain but was stopped by Draco's pull at her wrist.

"No need to explain Granger." Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her closer to him. "No one can resist the Malfoy charm, now can they? Even a mudblood" he chuckled at Hermione's shocked and stricken face. He was really enjoying this! He moved his face downward to take advantage of her lack to respond. But as he did, a voice erupted inside the compartment.

"All students please dress in your robes now, the train will be stopping in about 10 minutes."

This caused Hermione to come to her senses and pushed Draco away as hard as possible. "Get the hell out Malfoy or I'll make you and we both know I can" She yelled.

Draco just shrugged, picked up his bag and unlocked the door. But before he could step out Hermione answered his earlier question. "You're wrong Malfoy, I can resist the Malfoy charm, if there ever was such a thing"

"We'll see Granger, we'll see" He drawled as he walked away from the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank U for the bloody awesome reviews! Sorry for the grammatical errors, I don't read my story when I make it…hehehe! I took so long in updating, right? – Blame it on those awful classes…Oh that reminds me…we're having TAEKWONDO during PE class tomorrow…ahhhh! Don't mind me continue reading please. slaps self and forces hands to type

Chapter two

Hermione gathered her things and slid the compartment door open. Students dressed in their robes were filing out of their compartments and out of the Hogwarts Express. She looked around in an attempt to spot two familiar heads. But couldn't to any avail. Where are they? Please let them be here. She hurriedly walked past the different compartments hoping to catch them coming out of theirs. She slumped her shoulders and give up looking. When suddenly she was jerked into a huge hug.

"Hermione, you made it!" Ron's smiling face greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Of course Ron, with a brain as big as this" Hermione said gesturing to her head. "who wouldn't?"

"Rubbing it in aren't you?" Ron said sarcastically but with a huge grin on his face. "Harry, don't you think our friend's head had just bloated ten times over the summer?"

"Yup, definitely bloated" Harry appeared behind Ron, grinning like an idiot. "So what do you say we talk about this in the Great Hall! 'Cause those blueberry muffins aren't gonna wait forever you know." He then placed his arm on Hermione's shoulders and stirred her down along the hallway.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. To the Great Hall then" Hermione playfully lifted her hand to give a little salute as Ron followed Harry's suit and placed his arm on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione chuckled, slightly forgetting her little encounter with a certain blonde boy.

Great Hall- 6:30 P.M.

Draco looked around trying to find the black haired boy he hadn't spotted earlier at the train. Don't tell me that fucker didn't make it. He walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. He looked at the staff table in boredom, waiting for Dumbledore to make his usual speech and for the sorting to begin. Oh! The joy, first year, more people to torture. He leaned on the table and was getting close to falling asleep when his head was smacked. Hard.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck was that for?" Draco growled and looked around only to see Zabini smirking with joy.

"You were practically sleeping on the table, I just didn't want you to humiliate yourself." Blaise sat down and suddenly jerked his head around as if looking for someone. "Where is she?"

"Humiliate? Me humili-…wait…wait…she!" Draco raised his eyebrow at Blaise.

"She? What 's she?" Blaise wanted to smack himself straight on the forehead. Way to go Zabini, you just had to voice your concerns, didn't you? Great, now Malfoy's gonna go and fucking ask who SHE is.

"Spill it out Zabini"

"What's there to spill out?"

"Just fucking say it"

"What?"

"Fine don't then. I was thinking about sharing a little information about the "she" I bumped into a few hours ago, now I don't feel like sharing anymore" Draco smirked knowing that Zabini couldn't pass this up.

"You win. I'm spilling but I expect you do too." Blaise held both of his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Deal"

"Well, when you made me fucking jump on the train let's just say it wasn't as bad as I expected." Then Blaise proceeded to tell Draco his earlier encounter with a redheaded girl.

"You've got-" Draco was starting to dart out a series of comments when Blaise cut in.

"Wait, shut your bloody mouth first. You haven't done your part of the deal yet. So tell me, who's this she?" Blaise sneered. If I'm going down, he might as well go down with me, right?

"She? When did I say she?" Draco feigned innocence.

"Shut it Malfoy. I quote ' I was thinking about sharing a little information about the "she" I bumped into a few hours ago, now I don't feel like sharing anymore ' was what you said. Am I right or am I right? You just have to pick one you know"

Draco rolled his eyes and his lips quirked to a sneer. "Let's just say my trip wasn't that bad too. It might even be better." His eyes followed a bushy haired girl as she entered the Hall with her two "golden" friends.

Great Hall- 7:00 P.M.

"Settle in now everyone." Dumbledore said with the same twinkle in his eyes as he stood on the podium near the staff table. The Hall was immediately filled with silence. "Let the Sorting begin!"

The front doors to the Hall swung open and all the first years filed in, sporting two lines. Some looked scared, some bewildered and others just plain shocked. They were ushered to the front of the staff table where they stood wide-eyed and slightly anxious. Then their attention shifted to the recently brought out hat, which had a wrinkled feature that appeared to be its mouth. Then without warning the hat begun to sing in a tone that was hard to place.

"A Long, long time ago four…"

Slytherin Common Room- 8:00 P.M.

"Man! Granger! Hahahaha…that's just classic." Blaise hasn't laughed this hard since…well since, never. Granger wrapped her arms…hahaha…around Malfoy!

"Hahaha, as if yours wasn't as revolting as mine." Draco said sarcastically. So much for laughing at Granger, Zabini just had to laugh at me too.

"Who ever said it was revolting" Blaise chuckled. So I hit on a Gryffindor, big deal! "Sure she's a Gryffindor but at least she's not best friends with the Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-fucking-pain-in-our-arses and The-ever-loyal-sidekick-who's-scared-with-little-itsy-bitsy-spiders"

"Oh, you really have no idea, do you? Well good luck to you 'cause you really fucking need it" Draco leaned on the couch and draped his hand on his head. Oh was Zabini in for it, he actually doesn't have a clue.

"Well, are Gryffindors the new trend now?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Up to the challenge, Mal-foy?"

At that Draco shifted his head to face Blaise. "Draco Malfoy never lets down a challenge" He smirked then conjured a piece of parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked knowing that whatever Malfoy was up to it was no good.

"You'll see" Draco smirked and started write in an increasingly fast speed.

After 5 minutes or so, Draco placed the quill down and leaned on the couch again.

"Well, let me see the bloody parchment." Blaise said looking quite annoyed, having to wait for Draco to finish writing whatever he was writing on the damn parchment.

"Be my guess" Draco handed him the parchment then went back to his usual position.

Hogwarts-Sixth Year-1st day

Slytherin Common Room

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have decided to start a new dating game or you could say a dating trend. Both should abide by the following rules below.

#1 RULE

-Pick one girl and one girl alone (no dating two persons at one time)

The girl should be:

-In sixth or seventh year so as not to anger professors of the age gap. (Wink Wink) We don't want to reminisce last year do we?

-In Gryffindor, so as to make professors proud for the sudden inter-house unity, you know Slytherins and Gryffindors, catch my drift?

-A Potter friendly girl, so as to…well just to irritate Potty, agree? Definitely!

-A fucking Slytherin hater, particularly, a Draco and Blaise- hater, so as to shock the whole school, when we walk in the Great Hall with those girls in our arms…likey? Me Likey!

#2 RULE

The dating will start tomorrow up to the end of sixth year.

Dating should not:

-Stop for any reason at all, well except maybe DEATH, any more reasons are unacceptable.

-End up in a screwed LOVE affair or something 'cause hell we don't want that shit. That I believe is where we really agree. WE ARE CERTAINLY NOT SOME LOVESICK FOOLS AND WILL NEVER BE.

-Be known to the school community… only AFTER dating is finished. Wouldn't you want to see the whole school DROP DEAD and Snape in a coma?

-Be shifted to another girl if the first attempt is an ultimate FAILURE. But I doubt there would be a failure, am I positive in this? I know I am.

#3 RULE

There would be punishmentS.

Punishment for:

-Disobeying any of these rules. ANY!

-Giving up the challenge after reading RULE #4…and don't even think of jumping to the next rule without reading this one completely 'cause there's also a punishment for that one…(evil laugh)…go ahead proceed to the next condition.

-Failing this GAME. But I also doubt that this would happen knowing that, with the charm we posses no girl could ever say no. Even GRYFFINDORS.

#4 RULE

Oh! Joy the most awaited rule. Listen, I mean read and READ really well.

THERE WOULD

BE NO

SHAGGING

OTHER GIRLS!

Shagging including any form of kissing and groping.

Examples are:

kissing ANOTHER girl in a hidden closet

slapping OTHER girls arses

groping OTHER girls in empty classrooms

hugging ANOTHER girl even if the situation is plain platonic

you bloody know what the other examples are, don't make me list them all down

We are doing this so as to:

-See Snape in a coma

-See everyone DROP DEAD when they find out

-Get back and ANNOY Potty for, well, for his bloody fuckin' scar! Good enough reason isn't it?

-Watch Weasel's ears turn red then his face then his entire body and hopefully he'll explode and leave everyone bloody happy.

-Mock Inter-house unity! Gryffindors + Slytherins LOVE…hahaha…like that'll ever happen. Dumbledore deserves to go to the loony bin for that one.

-Make the "chosen" Gryffindors weep their heart out when they find out that this was one big scam.

Wait I almost forgot…

#5 RULE

Leave them when they have fallen into the trap. At least that way we have a heart and didn't make them hope for something more, 'cause really LOVE is just not our thing. WE PLAY WE DON'T STAY. (Wink Wink).

If you agree to the following rules please sign below, and I know you will. Because if you don't fucking agree I'm gonna tear you limb by limb and you would die in shame for challenging me. Just for the record, I know you'll fucking AGREE.

DRACO MALFOY 

"So…ARE YOU INSANE NO SHAGGING ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US BOTH!" Blaise stood up and paced around the room.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Draco smirked.

"Do I have a choice? Blaise asked but knowing what the answer was for sure.

"Well you do, if you want to be utterly embarrassed in front of the whole Slytherin House and plus a little punishment here and there won't be so bad" Draco reached for the parchment and twirled it around in his hand.

"So I take that as 'No you don't have a choice because either way you are utterly doomed Zabini' right?"

Draco shrugged.

"Fine, you win. Count me in then!" Blaise sat down, grabbed the parchment from Draco's hand and signed it in a snap.

"I knew you would agree" Draco sneered.

DRACO MALFOY BLAISE ZABINI 

" We can shag the bloody Gryffindors we choose, right?" Blaise asked smirking when a sudden thought about a redheaded girl popped in his head.

"Who ever said we couldn't?" Draco smirked back, thinking about how a bushy-haired-know-it-all's gonna get the shock of her lifetime. This year's just getting better and better.

A/N: Reviews please! BAD or GOOD…NAUGHTY or NICE… HELPFUL or NOT…your choice. Must stop typing…stopping…stopping…nearly there bites and drags hands away from keyboard


End file.
